eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Hicks-Beach
Nicholas "Nick" Hicks-Beach wrote 84 episodes of EastEnders between December 1995 and October 2012, including a break in 2002, two double episodes and two co-written episodes with Mark Clompus and Richard Davidson. Prior to this, he began working on the show as a script editor in the early 1990s before producing a few in the mid-1990s. He has written for the television series Badger, Rockface, Law & Order: UK, Inspector Lewis, DCI Banks and Midsomer Murders as well as the television movies McBride: Anybody Here Murder Marty? and McBride: Dogged. He was the executive producer of the screenplay Letters from a Killer in 1998 and was a researcher for the television movie Max Headroom in 1985. Episodes written by Nicholas Hicks-Beach 1990s 1995 (1 episode) *Episode 1221 (11 December 1995) 1996 (7 episodes) *Episode 1244 (30 January 1996) *Episode 1245 (1 February 1996) *Episode 1331 (15 August 1996) *Episode 1332 (19 August 1996) *Episode 1374 (25 November 1996) *Episode 1388 (25 December 1996) *Episode 1389 (26 December 1996) 1997 (3 episodes) *Episode 1429 (31 March 1997 - Part 1) *Episode 1443 (29 April 1997) *Episode 1444 (1 May 1997) 1998 (5 episodes) *Episode 1564 (20 January 1998) *Episode 1565 (22 January 1998) *Episode 1566 (26 January 1998) *Episode 1594 (31 March 1998) *Episode 1595 (2 April 1998) 1999 (9 episodes) *Episode 1732 (2 February 1999) *Episode 1733 (4 February 1999) *Episode 1734 (8 February 1999) *Episode 1775 (11 May 1999) *Episode 1776 (13 May 1999) *Episode 1808 (20 July 1999) *Episode 1809 (22 July 1999) *Episode 1860 (9 November 1999) *Episode 1861 (11 November 1999) 2000s 2000 (2 episodes) *Episode 1903 (3 February 2000) *Episode 1983 (3 August 2000) 2001 (2 episodes) *Episode 2055 (9 January 2001) *Episode 2056 (11 January 2001) 2003 (4 episodes) *Episode 2552 (15 July 2003) *Episode 2553 (17 July 2003) *Episode 2599 (6 October 2003) *Episode 2600 (7 October 2003) 2004 (9 episodes) *Episode 2694 (15 March 2004) *Episode 2695 (16 March 2004) *Episode 2728 (13 May 2004) *Episode 2729 (14 May 2004) *Episode 2780 (11 August 2004) *Episode 2781 (12 August 2004) *Episode 2785 (20 August 2004) *Episode 2821 (22 October 2004) *Episode 2850 (13 December 2004) 2005 (4 episodes) *Episode 2876 (21 January 2005) *Episode 2967 (30 June 2005) *Episode 2972 (8 July 2005) *Episode 3064 (16 December 2005) 2006 (11 episodes) *Episode 3086 (19 January 2006) *Episode 3087 (20 January 2006) *Episode 3122/3123 (24 March 2006) (Double episode and co-written with Mark Clompus) *Episode 3158 (25 May 2006) *Episode 3159 (26 May 2006) *Episode 3185 (11 July 2006) *Episode 3196 (31 July 2006) *Episode 3219 (8 September 2006) *Episode 3231 (29 September 2006) *Episode 3280 (24 December 2006) *Episode 3283 (26 December 2006) 2007 (9 episodes) *Episode 3325 (6 March 2007) *Episode 3326 (8 March 2007) *Episode 3380 (11 June 2007) *Episode 3381 (12 June 2007) *Episode 3416 (13 August 2007) *Episode 3417 (14 August 2007) *Episode 3418 (16 August 2007) *Episode 3464 (2 November 2007) *Episode 3465 (5 November 2007) 2008 (6 episodes) *Episode 3500 (2 January 2008) *Episode 3501/3502 (3 January 2008) (Double episode and co-written with Richard Davidson) *Episode 3532 (25 February 2008) *Episode 3645 (11 September 2008) *Episode 3699 (15 December 2008) *Episode 3700 (16 December 2008) 2009 (2 episodes) *Episode 3822 (13 July 2009) *Episode 3890 (9 November 2009) 2010s 2010 (5 episodes) *Episode 3968 (22 March 2010) *Episode 3994 (4 May 2010) *Episode 4035 (16 July 2010) *Episode 4081 (4 October 2010) *Episode 4112 (26 November 2010) 2011 (2 episodes) *Episode 4204 (2 May 2011) *Episode 4305 (24 October 2011) 2012 (3 episodes) *Episode 4372 (9 February 2012) *Episode 4424 (10 May 2012) *Episode 4513 (12 October 2012) Category:Writers